


Suicidal Abandon

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [18]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Competency Kink, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Light L Suicide</p>
    </blockquote>





	Suicidal Abandon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saphariel).



> Prompt: Light L Suicide

_Light coils hair at L's nape and drags him down for a kiss. It tastes of hate, of competition, of suicidal abandon and L gasps into it, needing air._


End file.
